Ms Sakura
by vspepper
Summary: Sakura has been neglected for too long, and it takes a long mission and a broken air conditioner for Sasuke to see that he needs to change things. (story is better than the summary I promise)


I don't own Naruto.

 **Warnings:** explicit content.

I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine. Please r&r!

* * *

Sakura sighed tiredly as she folded the clean laundry, bringing the back of her hand to wipe her sweat before it could roll down her face. Not only was it an abnormally hot day in Konoha, the heat that radiated from the drying machine made it all the worse as she worked to get the rest of the chores done before Sasuke came home from his mission.

He'd been gone for almost three months and she wanted him to come back to a pristine house, even if that meant her suffering in the heat of the laundry room, multiplied by the heat outside. And to make things worse, their air conditioning had went out, along with half the neighborhood. Her and her daughter's only source of relief was the numerous box fans she'd bought. Sakura was happy Sarada was at school right now, and wasn't having to deal with the oppressive heat. She giggled to herself at the memory of her daughter whining at her, which was out of her nature normally.

"Moooooooom," she had whined from the living area. "Yes, sweetheart?" she responded sweetly. "It's so hot!" Sarada rasped as she stood in front of the fan with her shirt pulled from her. "I know, but the repairmen aren't coming till Sunday, so we're just going to have deal with it for now. Do you want me to get some ice for you?" Sarada shook her head and groaned miserably, making her mother's heart hurt. "Would you want to go out and get some popsicles when I'm finished making lunch then?" Sarada nodded furiously, falling onto her back in front of the fan. Sakura smiled, admiring her daughter's face and how she looked so much like her father with that expression of irritation.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the buzzing of the drying machine, indicating that the final load was finished. Sakura sighed in relief this time. Even though she still had a lot to put away and organize, she took comfort in the fact that her most hated chore would soon be finished, and just in time for her to get started on dinner. She tied her hair up in a messy bun that leaned to the side and began unloading and folding the warm clothes.

She hated doing laundry, she hated doing anything tedious and repetitive really, but laundry was at the apex of things she hated doing. But she'd sacrifice if it would make her husband feel more at home and relaxed. The heat was becoming unbearable in the cramped laundry room, not even the open window and fan that was blowing hot air could give her any kind of relief. She needed to get some kind of cool air or she'd pass out from heat exhaustion.

Sakura was thankful when she folded the last article of clothing and tossed it on the top of the laundry basket. Gripping the sides as she pulled it to her, she kicked open the door of the laundry room and sighed at the cool air that came from its velocity. Unfortunately, it went as fast as it came and she was once again engulfed by the smothering heat. Sakura glanced at the clock and gawked at the time. "How can it be so hot at only one thirty!" she cried. She'd have to call the repairmen again to see if she could get an earlier appointment. This was becoming insufferable, and she couldn't welcome her husband back to a stuffy, sweaty home.

She walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, making a small mental note of how she needed to put more pictures or decorations up in the empty hall. It always made a cold feeling form in her chest when she looked at the walls of her home and compared it to her friends'. It seemed unavoidable at this stage in her life. Her and her friends were all married with kids, having more similarities than just being kunoichis seemed to bring them all closer together.

She always found herself having to squash feelings of jealousy when she'd visit Hinata and see all the family photos and random, almost voyeuristic pictures Naruto took of her and hung on the walls, much to her chagrin. Or when she'd visit Ino and see all the portraits her husband painted of their family. It always left her feeling empty and somehow distant from them. Even though their lives were so similar, she couldn't help feeling that her own was an oddity in the group.

Hell, even Shikamaru, a man who has disdain for almost any kind of physical movement, had hung photos when Temari forced him to. She could feel the jealousy bubbling in her chest again, mixed the heavy cold feeling of emptiness. She sighed, trying her best to push those thoughts out of her mind and focus on the tasks at hand. Telling herself that she shouldn't be thinking about such trivial things when she still needs to clean the kitchen and vaccum the living room.

Once she entered the master bedroom she dropped the plastic laundry basket in the center of the large bed and stared at it, as though hoping if she looked at it long enough it would put itself away. Though, there was one silver lining in this. She didn't have to wash or put away any of Sarada's clothes, at least not anymore. The thought of her daughter made her smile as she began hanging and putting away her laundry.

Ever since her daughter became tall enough to reach shelf where the detergent was, Sakura discovered that Sarada had a very specific way she liked her clothes washed and organized, and didn't want her mother doing it for her anymore. "Little miss independent," Sakura said to herself. "Just like me." It was easy putting everything away since she folded the clothes before putting them in the basket, and after about ten minutes of walking back and forth between the dresser and the closet, she was done.

Sakura lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, several fans pointing at her and blowing on their highest level. The house was so quiet and empty, making Sakura turn on the tv for white noise. She hated this kind of quiet. It wasn't the calm, natural quietness of a peaceful home. It was a combative and tense silence. The kind that rests between two people after an argument when both have more to say but hold their tongues.

The program playing was some talk show, a table of women talking about nothing Sakura was really interested in…until-

"Does your husband love you?" Sakura's ears perked up at the question, but she continued to stare at the ceiling. Only paying slightly more attention to the program before. "We did a survey of all the women in the audience, and twenty percent of you said you don't feel like your husbands love you. Why is that?" Sakura sat up slowly and began to pay more attention, even though she kept telling herself she wasn't.

One of the hosts took a mic to into the audience and a woman stood up to answer the question. "Why do you think your husband doesn't love you?" the woman asked, pointing the mic to the other. The woman looked tired and older than what her age probably was. Her hair was messy and her face plain. The mean part of Sakura's brain made a comment but she hushed it immediately.

The woman shrugged before saying "He just doesn't look at me the way he used to. We used to be so passionate but now he doesn't even say he loves me." The host nodded sympathetically, as if she knew and continued asking more women. Sakura watched almost absently, listening to the women give their answers. She didn't relate to most of them, until a woman that looked almost like she would cry at her first word stood up.

"Why do you feel like your husband doesn't love you, miss?" The woman cleared her throat and looked around aimlessly as she answered. "Well, it's kind of a long story. I've always liked him, I guess you could say we were high school sweethearts. At least on my end. Eventually we got married and had children, but…he never really said he loved me. And I guess I ignored it for a while, but when my children grew up and left home, it really hit me. I was so lonely because he was always gone."

A lump started to form in Sakura's throat, anxiousness and slight dread making her chew on her nails. She continued listening to the woman, feeling too many similarities than she was comfortable with.

Unrequited love: check

Distant husband: check

Constant denial of the state of her marriage: check

Feeling lonely all the time: check

Sakura was very uncomfortable. Was this woman her future? This gaunt, sad looking woman who sounded crushed with every word she spoke…would this be her in twenty years? Her heart was starting to beat a little faster with the terrifying thought. It was almost like a warning sign, like the universe put this in front of her to tell her something. She knew those kinds of thoughts were irrational but that didn't stop the anxiety building in her chest. Luckily, before her mind could go wild, her cellphone chirped and tore her from her panicked thoughts.

She looked at the screen and saw that her daughter was calling her. She swiped the phone icon and answered. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Sakura could hear other children laughing in the background. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said quickly. Before Sakura could say anything, her daughter spoke. "Hey mom, would it be okay if I had dinner and spent the night at Boruto's house?" A weird feeling fell on her at her daughter's request, like she wanted to reach out and grab her.

"Oh, Sarada I was hoping we could have dinner together tonight, and make plans for when your dad comes home tomorrow…" She heard rustling, as if Sarada was struggling with the phone, before she heard Boruto's loud voice through the phone, making her pull it away from her ear slightly. "You can come too, Ms. Sakura! My mom would love to see you!" His honorific for her was weird. _Ms. Sakura?_ Why not Mrs. Uchiha?

It took her a moment, then she decided she'd join her daughter. She hadn't seen Hinata in a while, and it would be great to catch up. Plus, she wouldn't have to clean any dishes.

o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The Uzumaki home felt welcoming and smelled delicious. The smell of food almost made Sakura's mouth water, as she'd only eaten a banana in the morning. Sarada and Boruto were outside on the patio and Himawari sat peacefully in her father's lap as they watched cartoons. Hinata was in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and boiling a broth. The Uzumakis looked so peaceful, so happy, and she felt envious. The quiet in their home was nothing like the one in hers. "Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata asked, a concerned look on her face.

Sakura jumped slightly from surprise, meeting eyes with her friend. "Yeah, I was just lost in thought." She gave her a fake smile, but Hinata saw through it almost instantly. She wrapped her fingers gently around Sakura's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. Once they were safely out of earshot of the children and Naruto, she gave Sakura a thoughtful look before asking gently "What's wrong Sakura? You haven't been yourself at all lately. Is everything okay?"

"Oh me? No, I'm fine. Just thinking." She was lying, she could hear it in her own voice. Nobody had asked her how she was doing, and the urge to spill everything to Hinata's understanding eyes welled up inside her. It felt good to have someone ask about you but Sakura didn't feel like she was ready to spill everything to Hinata, and possibly ruin what could be a fun get together with friends.

"Sakura," Hinata said softly, wrapping her fingers gently around hers. Her lip began to trebmle and she could feel a sob trying to claw its way out of her throat. When Hinata placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she broke, and could feel the tears sting into her eyes. "I'm just…I'm so lonely Hinata. I'm working such long shifts at the hospital, Sasuke's been gone for almost three months and Sarada is almost never home unless she's eating and sleeping. I just feel so alone Hinata. I-."

She was cut off by Hinata pulling her into a caring hug, and she felt better almost instantly. Hinata's petite frame provided sturdy support and comfort that she'd been living without but desperately needed. She felt embarrassed for how she was shaking slightly and how her tiny sobs were muffled by Hinata's blouse. Hinata ran her hand up and down her back soothingly while telling her it's okay. But was it really?

It took her a few moments to compose herself before pulling away, whispering her thanks. She wiped her eyes roughly and leaned against the counter as her friend continued cooking. "Have you told Sasuke about how you feel?" she asked cautiously, not wanting pry. Sakura scoffed bitterly at her question. "Even if I did tell him, I don't think he'd care. He doesn't ever seem to listen to me when I talk anyway."

The memories of the program she watched earlier bombarded her brain. The thought of that sad woman making her say a little more than she should. "When he's home he barely looks at me. Sometimes I forget he's even in the house. When we're out he always walks a few steps in front of me with Sarada, like he doesn't want to be seen with me. Like I'm the nanny or something" Her voice quivered and she cursed her weakness. "He rarely ever kisses me, or touches me at all." Hinata turned around to face her after dropping the cut vegetables into the broth.

"And we haven't had sex in six months either. Which just makes things so much fun," she said sarcastically. Hinata's eyes widened a bit, which irritated Sakura slightly. She knew Hinata would never judge her, that wasn't why she was upset. She knew that Hinata was probably never starved of intimacy, not when Naruto was around and hearing how long Sakura's gone without seemed incredulous to her. Even though it was stupid and petty, and she knew it wasn't Hinata's fault, she still felt annoyed that Hinata couldn't relate to her on this.

The dinner passed easily and calmly. It was so nice for Sakura to spend time with her friends, since she saw them so little. Their children seemed to be just as happy, excitedly conversing amongst themselves while the adults spoke. The conversation was fine and easy until Naruto mentioned Sasuke and poked fun at his cold nature, unaware of Sakura's previous breakdown. Hinata had kneed him under the table and he stopped, but the damage had been done. Sakura felt a stinging pain in her chest and just wanted to leave.

Sarada had stayed to sleep over and when Sakura was back home, she burst into tears right after she closed the door. She had cried for a while, something she rarely ever did. Two hours of sad sounds echoing through home had passed and now she stared up at the ceiling from her side of the bed. She had to wake up early to finish some chores and prepare the house for when Sasuke comes home. But she couldn't fall asleep peacefully, she only watched the ceiling until her eyes closed from pure exhaustion and she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The heat had spiked back up again despite it only being mid-day. Sakura could hear all the people behind her groaning as they waited at the gates for their loved ones to come home. Sarada held her hand tightly, not caring about how sweaty it was. "I can't wait to see him!" she said excitedly, fidgeting as she stood next to her mother. She squeezed her daughter's hand and gave her a fake smile. "Me neither, sweetheart." Sakura wanted to be excited, and while she was happy that Sasuke would be home, the discussion she had with her friends the day before still ate away at her. Were they really so dull that people noticed it?

She closed her eyes and sighed, the way the sun was beating down on her drained her of energy. The commotion and sound of the gates clattering open made her open her eyes. The gust of wind that came from opening of the gates made the entire crowd release a sigh of relief. People started pushing and shoving to greet their loved ones, and Sarada began pulling her mother by the hand eagerly. "Come on, mama!" she said with effort, almost dragging her mother as they walked. "Where is he!? Do you see him?" she asked a little worriedly as they searched through the crowd.

"No, but I'm sure he'll find us," Sakura said reassuringly, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. They looked around while walking through the crowd. Her daughter was calling for her father in the hope that he'd recognize her voice and find them. Sakura looked through the crowd absently, not really focused on finding Sasuke, as she knew he'd find them eventually. She was more concerned about how she'd present it to him that people were beginning to talk about them, and if he would even care.

She jerked her head forward when she heard her daughter squeal. She felt her arm go slack as Sarada released her hand and jumped forward, falling into her father's arms.

"Papa!" she squealed as her little arms squeezed him. He smiled and patted her on the head, squeezing her back and then releasing her to have her pull him towards Sakura. His pleased expression suddenly changed to one of neutrality and indifference, making a painful tightness form in Sakura's chest. "He's back, mama!" she nearly yelled as she pulled her father closer to where Sakura was standing. Her lips pressed together in a hard line before faking another smile when her daughter stepped in front of her, holding her father's hand.

They looked so much alike, their similarities more noticeable when they stood next to each other like that. There was an awkward stiffness before Sakura initiated a hug, mostly for her daughter's sake. She felt Sasuke pull away a bit and leaned in to whisper in his ear, low enough for Sarada not to hear. "Just do it for her," she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Her husband had been gone for two, almost three months and he didn't even want to hold her. He hesitated for a moment, before loosely wrapping one arm around her. They released each other when they heard a happy giggle from Sarada.

They both knew that Sarada wasn't oblivious to their almost platonic type of marriage, but they could both see in her eyes that she wanted to see _something_ between them to indicate some kind of fondness. "How was your mission, Sasuke?" Sakura asked happily. Trying to hold onto his other hand that wasn't occupied but their daughter's. She gripped it gently, trying to hold onto it, but he slipped it out of her grasp. The tightness in her chest was beginning to hurt now. "Fine," he said coolly. A silence fell between them as they just looked at each other, his mismatched eyes looking into her jade green ones. The sounds of other families' happy reunions didn't seem to ease to uncomfortableness of their silence.

Sarada glanced back and forth between them before saying, "Well?" in an expecting tone. Her parents looked at her with their brows furrowed in confusion. Sarada glanced around at the other couples giving their partners kisses and long embraces before an almost disappointed yet knowing look settled on her face. "Nevermind," she murmured before letting go of her father's hand. "I'm going to look for Boruto. I'll see you guys at home." Sakura smiled at her daughter's independence, but was still hurt by that look on her face. She always tried her best to make Sarada think her parents' marriage was the same as her friends' parents. But she was too perceptive, and even though she had hope in her eyes, knew that it wasn't at all like her friends'.

She looked back at Sasuke, who was heaving his bags over his shoulder. Sakura bent down to pick up a suitcase from the ground. "Here, let me -,"

"I got it," he cut her off calmly, picking it up with ease. Sakura made a hard line with her lips again, before letting out a defeated exhale. "Okay," was the only word spoken between them as they walked back to their home. The tightness in Sakura's chest was becoming unbearable.

Things were just as quiet when they entered the house. Sasuke put his bags down softly on the floor as they both took off their shoes in silence. It was times like this when Sakura wondered how her friends' lives were, and had to fight the jealously that bubbled within her.

She knew that right now, Hinata probably wasn't able to keep Naruto's hands off of her, Ino and Sai were probably embarrassing their son with their shameless public affection. And here she was, helping her husband unpack his things silently, almost as though neither knew of each other's presence. She swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed internally at how audible it was. "Something wrong?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence with his calm question. Sakura cleared her throat nervously, afraid that she'd start crying if she spoke.

"No, everything is fine. My throat is just a little dry. I'm going to get some water." She left their room and walked quickly to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Sakura glanced out the window above the sink, staring at the birds squatting peacefully on the cables, sipping her water slowly. She placed the glass down and smiled at the birds cleaning their wings. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked almost sounding annoyed. She turned her head to glance at his frame leaning against the kitchen archway and stayed silent for a moment, thinking carefully on how to say what she wanted to. She chickened out, and decided to talk about something else.

"I'm just a little upset at the heat, that's all." She sipped her water nervously, which she didn't know why. He never paid enough attention to her to see whether or not she was upset. She gripped the glass tightly hoping he'd say something. Say that he missed her, or that he's happy to be home, _something._ He said nothing, and they both stood in a silence that felt suffocating to Sakura.

She glanced over at him over her shoulder to see him looking at her almost thoughtfully. Her eyes stung but she kept her tears at bay. If there was any time to act like a husband and comfort her, it would be now, but he didn't. Instead, he straightened his body and looked away from her, turning as though to walk back to their room. "I'm going to get ready for dinner, and call Naruto to see where Sarada is. I made reservations on my way home so we don't have to worry about finding a table." His voice faded as he walked down the hall.

Sakura scoffed as she wiped away one tear that had rolled down her cheek. She took some time to calm herself, gripping the counter tightly as she fought back sobs. After managing to compose herself, she walked back to their bedroom to get herself ready. Barely even looking at the man she called her husband. It was her natural optimism that cheered her back up, if only a little bit. She wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. That wasn't in her nature, nor was it a good example for her daughter. She'd stick through it, even if hurt.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The restaurant was nice, probably the nicest in Konoha. Everything was white, save for the dim yellow tinted lights. The soft jazz in the background only added to the quality of the place. Yet, neither Sasuke nor Sakura could truly enjoy it, and it seemed like their mood was rubbing off on their daughter. Sasuke never thought he'd be relieved at Naruto's presence, but was actually happy he invited him and his family to the dinner. If it was one thing Naruto was good at, it was easing the tension.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto started, taking a sip of wine before continuing. "How'd your mission go? I heard you finished it quicker than expected." His friend smiled brightly at him. Sasuke shrugged and sipped his wine casually. Only giving him a calm "Fine." He wasn't really focused on anything besides his wife at the moment. She looked so…angry and sad. It made him upset to see her like this, but he didn't know what he could do to make it any better. She said she was fine so he just tried to leave it alone. But the dim lighting in the restaurant seemed to emphasize the unhappy expression on her face.

Naruto made an approving sound in his throat and he swallowed his food. "That's good ole' Sasuke. Leaving all the fun details out as usual," he chided playfully. "But still, two whole months. That's a long time. What would I even do without you for a month, Hinata?" he asked, turning his head to his wife who had been wiping their son's mouth, much to the child's dissatisfaction. She turned and looked at him with an affectionate smile.

"I'm sure you would be okay," she said sweetly, sliding her hand into his as he held her fingers as though he would kiss them. Naruto leaned over and placed an open mouthed and audibly wet kiss on her neck, causing her face to turn a bright shade of pink. "You give me too much credit sometimes," he said before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen when Naruto kissed his wife, causing him to look at her thoughtfully. She looked almost hurt and her mouth was pressed in a hard line. He lifted his hand and laced their fingers together at the edge of the table. He leaned over to keep his inquiry private. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked with a tinge of concern.

She'd been acting strange all day, keeping her distance yet looking as though she was longing for him but couldn't touch him. Sasuke wasn't stupid, and he knew something else must be bothering her, more than just the heat of summer. He squeezed her hand gently as he awaited her response.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, tone indifferent to his question. She took a bite of her food and didn't look at him. "Okay," he whispered before placing an unexpected kiss to her temple. The kiss was quick but it still managed to still her hand in surprise, leaving the very tips of the utensils on her lips.

"How have you been, Sakura? Has your air conditioning been fixed yet?" Hinata asked with a smile. Sakura placed her utensils on a napkin next to her food and answered. "No, not yet. I managed to get them to schedule the repair earlier in the week, but the house is still like hell." They both laughed quietly and Hinata reached over the table to squeeze her other hand gently. "Okay. Well if it ever becomes too much, you let me know and I can make room for you guys to stay with us until it's fixed." She was speaking in code, what she was really saying was " _If you get overwhelmed again, you can always come over and cry anytime. I'm here for you."_ They exchanged warm smiles and she squeezed her hand in return, making Sasuke look down at their hands with suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm sure the kids would love a sleep over like that or something. It could be like a double family movie night," Naruto added, nudging Sasuke's leg under the table as if to persuade him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto rolled his in response. He went back to talking to his wife, giving Sasuke an opening to talk to his. "Sakura, if something is really bothering you, you can tell me," he whispered. She took a large bite of her food instead of answering, and looked away as if she hadn't heard him. Her small action hurt and felt like a punch in the stomach.

He squeezed her hand again, as if asking for a hint of what to do. He didn't like seeing her like this, her mouth in a line and her eyes dull. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb and placed another kiss on her temple. "Whoa, Sasuke. Getting lovey-dovey, eh?" Naruto joked, knowing how uncomfortable Sasuke was with public affection. He saw Sakura down her wine until the glass was empty from the corner of his eye.

The night went by slowly and seemed like hours before the dinner was over. The Uchiha family just wanted to be home, despite how hot and uncomfortable it was there. After they passed the threshold and removed their shoes, Sarada said good night to her parents and walked to her bathroom.

They walked quietly to their room, Sakura in front. Sasuke's eyes danced over her form, watching how her hips swayed and the light bounce in her gait. He cursed internally at how dark it was, making it harder for him to see her shape. He was going to reach out and grab her, but she turned the corner and was in their room before he could.

Once they were safely in their room with the door closed, Sasuke voiced his concerns. "Sakura, what is wrong?" he asked as he sat on the edge of their bed. "A lot," she responded vaguely but honestly this time. "I need you be more specific with me, Sakura." Sakura shot him a glance as she took off her coat and hung it in their walk in closet.

Silence fell between them, creating a heavy tension that seemed to vibrate in the room, making it hard to think. After dealing with this kind of silence for too long, Sakura's patience dam broke and she blurted out without thinking. Her body growing hot with something close to anger, but laced with disappointment.

"Do you actually love me, Sasuke? Or are you just with me because of Sarada?" she said angrily.

 _What?_

"What?" he asked, visibly confused. He had no idea where this came from, her sudden outburst surprising him.

"Do you even _like_ me? I mean, I know you respect me as the mother of our child but do you even want to be my husband?" She was beginning to breathe heavily now, her anger growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Us, Sasuke! Us! Or whatever we are…"

It was silent as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say and where any of this came from. Of course he likes her, he _loves_ her, and of course he wanted to be her husband and was happy that he was. Before he could say anything she started speaking again.

"You hardly ever kiss me, you don't hug me, you don't hold my hand. If I'm lucky we have sex on my birthday or our anniversary." She added air quotes around the last word, which left a stinging feeling in his chest. "You come and go even when you don't have missions, like you're ashamed of us!" She was heaving in breaths now, trying to fight the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. "And we only have one fucking family photo! One, Sasuke! Just one!" she huffed angrily, turning away from him, trying her best to wipe away the black streaks from her makeup.

"I'm tired of everyone calling me Ms. Sakura, or asking me for wedding photos as proof of whatever the fuck we have together. And I've tried so hard to pretend like I don't care and that it doesn't bother me but it does and I do care." Her voice shook and was raspy from yelling. They were both silent again as she breathed heavily. The thing which had been bothering Sakura was now clear as day to him, making him feel stupid that he hadn't grasped it earlier. His wife felt neglected, rejected even, and starved of affection and it was all his fault.

He knew that affection wasn't easy to express for him, at least not physically. He'd thought he'd got better at it since they got married, but judging by the way his wife was shaking with her back turned to him right now, his progress had been close to nothing.

The air was thick with tension, threatening to crush both of them. They didn't argue a lot, since they really didn't have the time to, but when they did it hurt Sasuke more than he'd like to admit. He didn't fight for so long to have a family again just to have it fall apart because he couldn't work passed his reserved nature.

She opened the door to their bathroom and began disrobing, yanking at the zipper of her dress in frustration, but it wouldn't budge. "Ugh, come on," she said angrily, pulling at the zipper so hard that they both heard threads popping. She tugged hard but the zipper still wouldn't move. "Goddammit," she growled. If she pulled any harder she was going to tear it. "Here, let me help." Sasuke rose from the bed and stood behind her, grasping the zipper gently and pulling it down slowly.

Sakura dropped her arms to her sides and didn't move, hoping for a caress down her back or a kiss on her shoulder, or even just a hand on her hip. She received none of those things, and felt Sasuke's presence grow distant from her as he sat back down on the bed. She fought the urge to scoff and shoved off her dress, leaving it in a pile at the doorway of their bathroom.

She entered and was mostly out of Sasuke's sight. All he could see was her backside in the reflection of the mirror as she struggled to get off her undergarments. He was about to go help her again, but she managed to get them off and threw them with her dress outside of the bathroom. He couldn't see her when she entered the shower, and tried his best to swallow his disappointment. He gone a whole month without any kind of gentle touch or feel of soft skin.

He contemplated joining her, but judging by her mood, she probably wanted to be left alone to relax and decompress. He hoped the night would get better once she was done. Hopefully he'd figure a way to mend this rift between them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura had started the night fully clothed, but now, at two in the morning, they both lay in their undergarments staring at the ceiling. Almost in awe of the ridiculous heat, both thinking that it should be cooler since it's dark. They'd kicked off the sheets that hung sloppily on one corner of the bed, feeling trapped by the heat that it held.

He turned his head to take in the sight of her again.

Yes, it was a very nice sight. Her creamy thighs glistening from the sweat, the bagginess of his shirt clinging to the sweaty parts of her torso, emphasizing the roundness and fullness of her breasts. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she silently begged for sleep. Yes, truly wonderful. He missed this sight, having only trees and maybe a wild animal as company for the last month made him almost hyperaware of her.

"You're so hot…" he breathed, believing that he had said it in his head.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look at him with confusion.

"I said it's really hot," he blurted his response almost instinctually, confusing himself as to why he couldn't just let that comment stand on its own.

"Oh…yeah it is really hot." There was disappointment in her voice and Sasuke wanted to punch himself. This was exactly the type of thing they argued about earlier, and it was as though his actions were countering any type of progress.

They were silent again, and Sakura turned her head to stare at the ceiling again, while Sasuke's eyes continued to drink in the sight of her. The heat seemed to make it harder for her to breathe, her chest rose and fell with effort. Sasuke shifted as he felt boxers get slightly tighter, it had been too long since he'd been around her, his body was making that very obvious.

"I can't take this anymore," Sakura groaned, heaving herself off the bed and onto her feet. Sasuke sat up in surprise, watching as his wife walked briskly out of their room. His gaze fell to her shapely, round bottom, and was happy that her back was to him so she couldn't see the conspicuous way he shifted his legs. It took him a few moments before curiosity got the best of him and he followed.

Sakura stuck her face in the refrigerator, letting the icy, dry air whip across her face. She sighed in relief as the sweet coldness of the air cooled her hot skin. The contrast between hot and cold seemed to burn pleasurably and she rested her forehead on a cool shelf. She'd have to call the repair place in the morning and beg them to come immediately, this was too much. Her and her family couldn't just stand in the fridge all day.

Sasuke stared at his wife from the archway, trying his best to stay silent as he observed her gently rubbing her forehead on one of shelves in the fridge. She looked so beautiful, standing in the pure light of the moon that shined through the windows. Her curves seemed to be accentuated by the way his shirt hung on her body. His eyes scanned over her, following the lines of each soft curve.

His body yearned for her, almost compelling him to touch her. But would it really be appropriate after the fight they had earlier? He wanted her, he wanted to touch her and feel her smooth skin against his hands, he wanted to kiss her and taste her lips. He wanted to hear the soft little sounds escape her throat. Things he'd been thinking about the entire time he was away.

Sasuke took some time to think about what he was going to do, then swallowed, and took steps towards her. His heart began to beat faster and faster as he approached her. "Why am I so nervous?" he thought as Sakura's body became closer and closer. "She's my wife. I can do this right? She'll be okay with this. We did make a baby, I think it's okay if I do this."

Sasuke cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, and let out a breath when she relaxed in his arms. He didn't know what to do after this point, but the skin of her neck looked smooth so he pressed his cheek to it. He heard her sigh and tensed, thinking he did something wrong.

But she didn't say anything and just backed up so she could close the door of the refrigerator. Sasuke nuzzled her neck, missing her smell and smoothness of her neck. She didn't seem to be enjoying this and it was beginning to make him feel anxious. He placed his lips on her shoulder and exhaled, thinking of a way to make up all the lost affection she craved and had been starved of. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her shoulder. He felt her turn her head to look at him, but he continued to look away, not ready to meet her eyes.

"I've neglected you. And I'm sorry. If I knew, I would have changed it. But I didn't, and I hope you can forgive me, Sakura," he said calmly, surprised that his anxiety didn't make it waver. Sakura craned her neck and he lifted his head to finally meet her eyes. She gave him a sympathetic look and smiled. It was a small, barely there smile, but it was still a smile. He was relieved to see that she viewed his apology as solid enough, and tightened his arms slightly around her.

He smiled back an equally small smile, before he missed the smoothness of her skin and pressed his cheek back to her neck, placing his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It wasn't a kiss, but it soothed him to feel her warmth. "Sasuke…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "Hmm," he hummed against her skin. "…Why don't we do this more often?" Sasuke replaced his lips with his chin and rested his temple against her neck.

"I don't really know…" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sakura's inner voice asked angrily, but she kept the thought to herself. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that this was making him uncomfortable. She turned her body in his arms so that she was now facing him. "What do you mean?" she asked as gently as she could, placing her hands on his hips. Sakura didn't want to push him and risk ruining this moment. He pressed his lips together in thought before answering with complete honesty, despite being a little embarrassed. "I don't know what you like, so I just…don't do anything." She cocked her head to the side, prompting him to continue. "Back before we had Sarada, it was easy for me to … _get things done_ with you, because we both knew the basics." Sakura's inner voice screamed in anger but she kept herself compose. "But now…I don't know what kind of things you like. And I guess I have too much pride to find out through trial and error."

"You could have asked like years ago! I would have told you! What the fuck!" Sakura's inner voice screamed and she bit her cheek to keep from saying something harsh. Despite her surface anger about how bad their communication was, she was happy that he was being so honest with her. She pulled him close to her and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. "Oh, Sasuke," she said happily.

His heart was racing, he didn't know how she'd respond to his feelings and was surprised when she pulled him in. "You should have just asked." She squeezed him and he felt like he was going to melt. She lifted her head and smiled at him, a lock of hair falling over her eyes. She lifted a hand to push it out of the way but stilled when he tucked it gently behind her ear. His hand cautiously cupped her cheek, and she tilted her head into his palm to show him she approved of it.

He gave her a tiny smile, before leaning in and placing a kiss on the purple diamond in the center of her forehead. His lips lingered there, as he thought of what to do next. She seemed to be liking everything so far, so he believed he was doing it right. His eyes flicked down to her lips and the idea came into his mind. Slowly, he tilted her face up and placed a chaste, almost nervous kiss on her lips. Her eyes held surprise at first, before fluttering closed as she pressed her lips firmer onto his.

His thumb stroked her cheekbone as she tried to deepen the kiss. Her hand went to the back of his neck and pushed his lips further onto hers. She opened her mouth expectantly but he pulled away. He held her chin with his thumb and index finger, red weaving into his onyx eye. The small kiss had turned the low, simmering yearning for her into a fire the thrashed in the pit of his stomach.

He looked into her surprised eyes and a tiny smirk pulled on the corner of his mouth. "I want to know what you like, Sakura," his voice was husky and low, sending a shiver down her spine. "I want to find out what makes you feel good." His other hand splayed itself on her lower back and pushed so that the gap between their hips was closed. She let out a surprised gasp, and her eyes widened slightly. "Sasuke," she breathed. He hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her to sit on the counter.

He kissed her again, this time accepting her invitation and snaking his tongue into her mouth. He moaned into her mouth from the feeling of her tongue sliding against his. He nibbled on her bottom lip and tugged it gently, earning a subtle moan. Sasuke took notes in his head as he explored his wife's mouth, noting the things she liked. His hands moved from her face and traveled down to her waist, brushing the sides of her breasts as they did.

Sakura pushed her chest into his, the tips of her breasts were beginning to ache for attention. Sasuke massaged her waist, causing her to rock back and forth gently against his body. Her sounds and movements were dizzying, the soft echoing of her moans bounced off the walls. He pulled away from their kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them. They were both breathless but not yet panting. Their eyes met and he could see the pink flush that dusted her cheeks.

He placed a quick nibble on her swollen lip, sucking it into his mouth before pulling away again. "Did you like that, Sakura?" he breathed, his fingers itching to go farther underneath her shirt but he fought the urge. He wanted to see that she was comfortable before letting his desire swallow her. "Yes," she whispered, pushing her hips into his. His thumbs caressed her waist as his hands slowly inched further up her shirt.

His lips hovered above her neck and she let out a shaky exhale. One of her arms was draped over his shoulder and the other was hooked under his arm, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. He leaned down to finally capture the skin of her neck between his lips and teeth. She moaned and pushed herself harder against him, one of her legs wrapping around him to pull him closer. Her reactions excited him but showed how neglected she really was.

His thumbs swiped the bottom of her breasts and she gasped, her body jerking in surprise. Sasuke's hands stilled and he pulled away to look at her face. "Was that not okay?" he asked concerned. "N-No, it was good, I was just surprised." He nodded and his mouth returned to her neck, but before he kissed it again he said "Tell me if you don't like something." Sakura nodded and molded her body to his again, pushing her chest up again.

His thumbs continued to caress the bottom of her breasts and her breathing was becoming labored. She continued to push her chest up, trying to get his thumbs to touch her aching peaks. They burned from need and it was becoming almost tortuous. "Sasuke, please," she begged finally. He sucked on her collarbone at the sound of his name being called, and obliged her. His thumbs drew circles on her velvet nubs and she moaned loudly.

He lifted his mouth from her collarbone pressed his forehead to hers. "You like that?" the question was more of a taunt this time, unlike his previous curious tone. "Take it off," Sakura rasped. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she said it again. "Take it off," she said, arching her back to try and show him what she meant. Her brain wasn't making coherent sentences and all she could do was repeat that phrase. He got the hint quickly and fumbled with getting her shirt off.

He was nervous, they hadn't actually been naked in front of each other in months, and that was when they were both half asleep in the shower. He was disappointed, not in her breasts, but the lighting. He could barely see them with his body blocking the moonlight, and he didn't want to step away from the heat of her body

"Sakura," he said seriously, hooking his arms under her legs again. She avoided his eyes, her arms wrapping tighter around her chest. He was confused, but just thought that she was cold. "Hold onto me," he huffed as he lifted her off the counter. Sakura yelped in surprise and almost bending in half when he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed at the feeling of her bare chest touching his.

She bounced lightly as he walked them to their room. "Sasuke," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep the lights off?" He stopped right in front of the door and looked at her oddly. "Why?" he asked, quietly opening the door and crossing the threshold. He shut it gently, as to not wake their daughter. His hand rested on the light switch as he waited for her response. "I-I just. I feel like I may have ate too much and look kind of fat." She hoped her laughing tone would hide the insecurity in her voice.

He smiled warmly at her and flicked on the lights. They both squinted as their eyes adjusted and his eyes scanned what he could see of her body. "I think you look beautiful, Sakura," he said softly. Sasuke laid her gently on the bed, being careful not to put too much weight on her small frame. Once they were comfortable, he leaned up to take in the sight of her bare torso. Sakura felt his burning gaze sear her flesh, almost stealing her breath.

Her hands subconsciously covered her breasts, but were soon pinned by each side of her head. "You don't need to hide from me, I think you're beautiful." He let go of her wrists and ran his fingertips from her wrists, down the length of her inner arms, and finally stopping on her collarbone.

Her breath hitched when they slowly ran above her breasts and rested in the valley of them. "Absolutely beautiful." Sasuke stared at his wife, completely in awe of her. Her body was soft but strong, her muscles tied elegantly under her smooth skin and flexed when he touched her. Her stomach was toned subtly like her arms and thighs, but when she flexed under his touch he could see how trained they were.

"Sasuke," she breathed, causing him to come back to reality and look at her face. Sakura arched so that her chest was pushed up. Her nipples were stinging and desperate for his attention and she couldn't take it anymore. "Please." His warm smile grew dark and mischievous and he slid his hands slowly from between her breasts to under them and then caressed up and down her sides. "Sasuke." She was nearly begging at this point, pushing her chest up higher.

"I can't believe I've ignored you for so long," he said mostly to himself than her. His hands slid up underneath her breasts and pushed them up and together gently. Sakura let out a shaky breath as she watched him with intense eyes. "I'll never do that again, I promise." Before Sakura could respond, Sasuke captured a sensitive, burning peak between his lips and gave a tender suck. A sob of pleasure ripped through her and a hand went into his hair, while the other pressed to her forhead.

She was so sensitive, so neglected. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he had to make up for it. Outdo himself tonight and make her lose herself in pleasure. His free hand cupped the other breast and switched between massaging it and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Sakura was trembling underneath him, her chest heaving to breathe. The hand in his hair pushed down to get more in his mouth. Sasuke sucked hard on it and nipped it, then swirled his tongue to soothe it. His teeth grazed the swell when he moved to other breast, placing one final kiss on the throbbing nub before taking the other in his mouth.

She was shaking almost violently underneath him, her head tossed back with loud cries escaping her throat. "Sasuke," she rasped, tilting her head down to meet his eyes. He sucked hard when their eyes made contact. He watched her flinch in pleasure and smiled against the flesh before lifting his mouth from her breast. Sakura's face was flushed and her lids were heavy over her eyes. Her skin was dewy with sweat and glistened under the lights.

Sasuke was struck by how beautiful she was, how feminine and smooth every part of her body was. His eyes studied her body, taking in every curve, indent, and scar. His heart beat faster with every inch lower he went, but was halted by the plain black panties that shielded what he wanted to see most.

She seemed to read his mind and hooked her thumbs under the hem, but he gently pulled her hands away. "I want to do it," he said more sternly than intended. She nodded and placed her hands at her sides, lifting her hips up for him. His fingers slipped under the hem and pulled the fabric up, sliding it up her thighs before tossing them carelessly somewhere behind him.

She whimpered as the air brushed across her heated flesh, and parted her thighs for him. He drew in a sharp breath from the sight of her shiny folds. "Sakura," he breathed admiringly. His fingertips running down the inside of her thighs. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to feel her. Sakura's breath hitched again when his fingers rested on her slit. He didn't wait a second to part them with his fingers and thrust his middle one in.

"Ah!" she cried, arching her back and pushing herself down onto his finger. She was sticky and warm and he groaned at the feeling of her walls gripping his finger. His finger pumped inside of her pressing the pad of his finger up when he pulled out and thrust back in. "God, Sasuke!" she moaned cracking her eyes open to look at him. His once onyx eye was now completely red and both were focused on her.

"M-More," she whimpered, rolling her hips into his hand. He pushed his ring finger in and continued to thrust, trying to push deeper into her. Her hips lifted from the bed and she nearly screamed when his thumb began to press and circle her clit. Her hands made fists in the sheets and trembled as she reached her limit. She was so close to the edge she could feel every nerve in her body tingle and a liquid heat whirled in her center. A delicious pressure built up with every thrust of his fingers.

Sasuke could see the muscles in her stomach clench and her thighs tense. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come, Sakura," he said, placing a kiss under her ear. It only took three more pumps of his fingers before she arched and was overcome by the white hot heat of her orgasm. Her toes curled and her head thrashed back and forth as waves of warm ecstasy crashed over her.

She rocked against his fingers and he helped her come down by pressing soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sakura groaned in protest when he slowly retracted his fingers, but the gasped when he brought his sticky, slick fingers to his lips. It had been so long since he'd tasted her. She closed her eyes and her hips twitched when he slipped his fingers into his mouth. He moaned when he sucked her sweet juices from his fingers. Her taste made his member twitch and leak, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke pulled his out his fingers and used his hand to grip himself and run his twitching cock along her slit to slick himself.

"I can't wait anymore, Sakura," he said almost apologetically. Sakura said nothing, but parted her legs wider to accommodate him. "Please," she whimpered. He adjusted his body so that his chest was pressed to hers and his face hovered above hers. Slight worry built in him, they hadn't done this in so long he feared her body wouldn't be familiar with his anymore.

"I can't wait, Sasuke, please," she whispered. He nodded, latching onto her neck and pushing inside her slowly. That fear was forgotten when her pulsing center accepted him graciously. He groaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside her. They throbbed together and only a moment passed before he was moving. He leaned up and pushed one of her thighs down and lifted the other so it was pressed against his body.

He placed a hand on her stomach to steady and keep her in place. "A-Ah, Sakura," he hissed, feeling her clench around him. Her body was responding wonderfully to his thrusts, her breasts jiggling with each time he slammed in. Sakura's body hadn't fully recovered from her climax and was sensitive to every touch. Heat swirled in her again, building slowly with every snap of his hips.

Their moans and gasps filled the room, the pleasure making them forget how loud they were being. "Sasuke…kiss me," Sakura whimpered. He tossed her leg to the side, rougher than he meant to, and leaned down to capture her lips. He balanced himself on his elbows beside her head and kissed her sloppily. He pulled away when he couldn't breathe and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Sakura. You feel so good," he groaned, a hand going to cup one of her breasts. His thrusts were brutal but sweet, and shook the bedframe. Sasuke felt the searing heat coil in his stomach like a heated metal snake trying to burst from his skin. He laced his fingers into hers and held her hands above her head. "Sasuke, I'm-!" He slammed into a bundle of nerves, cutting her off and making her scream. Sakura quivered underneath him, so close to the edge again. Her breathing became erratic and her moans turned into harsh, staccato cries.

She squeezed his hands and shattered underneath him, her abdomen clenching with each pulse of pleasure that surged through her. Her walls clamping around him in a vice pushed over along with her. Following her after a few erratic thrusts. He gasped and groaned and buried his face in her neck. His body hadn't trembled with this kind of overwhelming ecstasy in a while. "Sakura," he panted, letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her. "Oh god, Sakura…"

Sakura was silent, her mind still coming back to her. They panted in silence together, their bodies sticking together from sweat. Their bodies were still connected until Sasuke felt himself becoming soft and pulled out. Sakura let out whimper of disappointment, feeling empty now that he was no longer in her.

She wrapper her arms around his shoulders lazily and rested her chin on the top of his head. "It's so hot," she lamented finally. They'd forgotten about the awful heat, but were now being smothered by it. Or maybe it was just Sasuke's weight on top of her. "You're so hot," he said breathlessly, leaning up and putting his weight on an elbow. He gave her a lopsided grin and she blushed a deep shade of pink, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm all gross and sweaty," she said. Sasuke removed her hands and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful," he said, the softness in his voice surprising both of them. They stared at each other in silence as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Neither cared about how sticky and sweaty they were, or how the fans continued to blow hot air in their direction.

"I want us to always be like this Sakura," he whispered, breaking the silence. Sakura was taken aback at first, her surprise obvious. But she gave him a soft smile and responded with, "Me too."

"I'm sorry I ignored you for so long."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have paid more attention to you. And I promise I will from now on. I will make sure everyone knows we're married and how much I love you." He wasn't going to lie and say that open declarations and displays of affection made him uncomfortable, but if it helped their relationship, he'd do it.

"Are you getting sappy, Mr. Uchiha?" she asked playfully.

"Depends, are you tired of being called Ms. Sakura?" She groaned at the words.

"I'm so fucking tired of being called Ms. Sakura." They smiled at each other before he pulled her into a kiss, but pulled away before it could become too intense and cupped her face gently.

"I am going to make sure everyone knows you are Mrs. Uchiha." A mischievous grin crossed his face as he began to move their bodies. "Starting with our neighbors."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I realize that I might have made Sasuke a little ooc, but I think it worked out nicely. tell me what you think and again, thanks for reading! 3


End file.
